


You can’t change fate

by fluffykyoongs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Knife Crime, M/M, kyungsoo has visions au, not really graphic but there’s still violence, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffykyoongs/pseuds/fluffykyoongs
Summary: Kyungsoo has visions, premonitions if you like, some have small consequences others have big, life changing ones. Either way he can’t change the futureBasically a baeksoo drabble about visions and pubg. (pubg comes up once)





	You can’t change fate

**Author's Note:**

> Heads this is gonna be p sad so im sorry in advance :< and i wrote this is like ten minutes so i apologise for it being so shitty.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s visions can come at anytime. They can be small - such as the time he saw the grandma that lives in the apartment below buying oranges instead of her usual grapes at the supermarket - or subsequently bigger (the time he saw Chanyeol’s team winning the bowling competition the had planned). That time especially he had tried to stop it from happening, even resorting to buying Chanyeol new bowling shoes without him knowing that were 3 sizes too small.

 

But if he’s learnt anything from them it’s that no matter how hard or what you do, things will always work out the way they do in his visions.

 

His personal favourite has got to be the time he was preparing himself to ask out Baekhyun and had one of said man shyly smiling and saying yes whilst flushing a bright pink and looking straight at Kyungsoo with his lovely, bright eyes.

 

 

But today’s vision was not one Kyungsoo would like to remember so vividly.

 

 

Until it happened, his day was going so average he kind of wanted something unexpected to happen. Kyungsoo was just cleaning the dishes after the chicken dinner he gave Baekhyun as a reward for winning the pubg game he was playing just hours ago. He could now hear Baekhyun whining like the puppy from the sofa telling Kyungsoo to “hurry up and rub his tummy because he was so full.” And to think Kyungsoo has denied, told him to wait a few more minutes. He wishes he could take it all back now.

 

The moment he saw the future, Kyungsoo dropped the soap covered dish he was holding, and had to grip the counter beside him to steady himself as the world around him grew blurry and the noise of Baekhyun’s worried shouting grew muffled, as it always did when he had a vision but Baekhyun had never yelled like that.

 

What Kyungsoo saw in that premonitionwas probably the most traumatic sight he’s ever seen.

 

He sees Baekhyun, clearly coming home from hisjob as a waiter at the coffee shop their mutual friend Minseok owned. He only worked there to save enough money to finally pay off his scholarship he was still studying for. But when Baekhyun turns the corner and walks down that street - the one with all those dodgy alleyways Kyungsoo tells him to avoid but Baekhyun insists he’ll fight off anyone with his hapkido skills (this usually ends up with a demonstration of said skills and the living room a mess) -from out of one of those sketchy alleyways a man jumps out, knife in hand and blocking Baekhyun’s way. Kyungsoo can see the fear on his boyfriend’s face and wishes he could shout or scoop him up in his arms and whisk him away from any danger but he knows he can’t. Kyungsoo then sees Baekhyun frantically cower, throwing his arms up and pleading as the man steps closer.

 

The faceless man then grabs Baekhyun by his outstretched arms and drags him backwards into the alley, a hand clapped over Baekhyun’s mouth to stop his screams and pushes him straight into a wall to prevent any escape. Kyungsoo hears Baekhyun tell the stranger to take his money, his watch, anything he wants. But the man only steps closer, knife positively gleaming under the orange light of a flickering street lamp. He sees the man slowly pulls back his arm and he sees Baekhyun scared eyes fill with tears. Kyungsoo can’t do anything but watch as the stranger plunges his knife right between Baekhyun’s rib cage. He watches as Baekhyun looks down and sees the knife jutting out of his body as blood seeps through this shirt. He hears Baekhyun’s strangled, choked up gasp as he desperately tries to regain his breath, but to avail and hears the despicable laugh of the perpetrator as he pulls back the knife now covered in his boyfriend’s blood. Kyungsoo watches as the stranger thrusts the knife back into Baekhyun once, twice, thrice more before throwing it down onto the dirty ground. Kyungsoo watches as the man hits Baekhyun harshly over the head and sees his boyfriends’ lifeless body slump to the ground.

 

The last thing he sees is the faceless stranger drag Baekhyun’s body behind a massive dumpster, hidden from the world and taken too soon from Kyungsoo’s life.

 

 

As he comes back to reality, Kyungsoo looks deep into Baekhyun’s concerned eyes and knows that he can’t do anything to change what’s about to come.

 

Kyungsoo knows he has to let Baekhyun go.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry but ive been so sad lately and just had to write this.


End file.
